Warriors of Lakeville
by Sorrelheart
Summary: Lakeville was always a quiet town, well, that's what some think. Lately kids have been coming to school with black eyes, bruises, and fresh scars. Welcome to the gangs of Lakeville. Full Summary inside. I'm gonna work on this until I get over writer's block for Dirtkit's Life. Any ideas for it please p.m or review!
1. Chapter 1

Lakeville was always a quiet town, well, that's what some think. Lately kids have been coming to school with black eyes, bruises, and fresh scars. Welcome to the gangs of Lakeville! There are for gangs in this quiet town. The River gang, The Thunder gang, The Wind gang, and The Shadow gang. They have a code that everyone follows, but lately, tensions are high within the gangs. They have been kept a secret for so long, will they finally be revealed? Follow Hazel, or Haze, Furges, through the world of loyalty, friendships, and betrayal.

**CURRENTLY WORKING ON PROLOUGE AND ALLIANCES! OC'S WELCOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hazel! What happened?!"

She slowly moved her hand over her cheek. She did not want to talk about it with Alex, her best friend.

"Alex, you wouldn't understand."

"I would if you tell me."

_I just got up and walked away. Alex was a blabber mouth who could not keep a secret for the life of her. Let me introduce myself. My name is Hazel Furges, otherwise known as Haze. Here in Lakeville, we have gangs. Secret gangs that only members know about. I'm a member, that's how I know. I'm part of The River gang, we have are base camp set up by the River, of course._

_I would love to tell Alex, or maybe recruit her, but as I said, she can't keep a secret for the life of her, and the gangs are a complete secret. If an outsider found out and revealed us… I don't even want to think about it._

_Well, as I was saying, I'm part of the River gang, as a matter of fact, the Deputy. It's nice to have such an important rank, but it has its downfalls, like being more of a target for enemy gangs. Anyways, it's the first day of the new semester, and I get to start it with a bruised cheek, black eye, and a sprained ankle. Wait, why are you in my head? Get Out! _

Haze went to the front office to get her new schedule, and for once, she was happy with her classes.

"Haze!"

She turned to see her close friend, who is also the gang's medic, Ashley, or Ash.

"Hey Ash what's up?"

Ash's eyes went straight to Haze's injuries.

"I'll look at those later, anyway, what's your schedule?"

"Um, first is math with Ms. Matson, second is science with Mr. Willis, third is history with Mr. Miller, fourth is P.E Aide, fifth is P.E, sixth is theatre, and seventh is RELA with Ms. Smith."

"Awesome, I have fifth and sixth with you and nurse's aide forth if you want to stop by."

"Will do Ash!"

"Actually Haze, while you're here, we need to talk about you know what."

Ash had a serious yet worried look on her face, which gave away the topic she wanted to discuss.

"O.k, we'll talk in sixth."

"Alright, just… just make sure Alex isn't listening."

With that Ash walked away towards her first period, as did Haze. The hallways were very crowded, but she saw familiar faces. Skye, a newer fighter in the gang was talking to Aspen, another newer fighter. But, where there were friendly faces, there were also hostile ones. Oak, the deputy of the Shadow gang, was glaring at her. He too bared injuries from last night. Haze slowly made her way to her class, as fast as she could go on crutches.

"Good Morning Hazel!"

Ms. Matson was standing by her door, as usual.

"Morning Ms. Matson."

"What did you manage to do?"

Of course she would ask the one question Haze wouldn't have thought of.

"I..uh..was climbing a tree, and I fell."

"Oh, well o.k. You can choose you seat."

Hazel quickly retook her previous seat, the head desk in the section by Ms. Matson's desk. See, the way Ms. Matson has the desks set up works out perfectly, considering the gangs and all. She has a group of twelve in the back, facing the white board, and two groups of nine facing each other, across from each other. Thunder gang has the big group, and River and Shadow have the two smaller ones. All of the Wind gang kids have Athletics first period, so there are none of them in the class.

Slowly but surely, kids began to come in, and by the first bell everyone found there seats. Haze looked to see who still remained in the class. She saw Aspen, Kestrel, Leaf, Willow, Skye, Night, Vixen, and Fox. Night caught her gaze and gave her a shy smile. Night's real name was Cole. Even though Cole wasn't part of the gang, he still knew about them, so he took the name mainly to get closer to Haze, who he had a massive crush on.

"Ok class! Welcome back to Geometry. The breakdown for this semester is like this"

Haze zoned out as Ms. Matson talked for the rest of class. Something told her though, this was going to be the hardest semester of sophomore year.

Alliance

Leader- Timber (Trevor Watson)

Deputy-Haze (Hazel Furges)

Medic- Ash (Ashley Borage)

Fighters-

Birch (Ben Finley)

Leaf (Leo Benson)

Kestrel (Kenny Lansidel)

Fox (Felix Alcroft)

Skye (Skyler Harris)

Aspen (Aspen Leon)

Rowan (Rowan Chaffie)

Patch ( Patty Hughes)

Hunters-

Willow (Willow Albright)

Vixen (Vickie Alcroft)

Stream (Sarah Paton)

Grass (Garett Richards)

* * *

Sorry it is so short! But I hope you love this uneventful chapter. I'll eventually post an alliance for all the gangs once I think of names. And these are human characters. And my offer is still available so if you have a specific character or event you would like to se in this story, there is a little box for reviewing!

~Sorrelheart


	3. Chapter 3

I Like replying to reviews!

Dave the psychotic chipmunk- thanks for Skye!

Epic Swag Cat YOLO- I really like that idea! I'll most likely use that in a later chapter

Fastblaze789- Thanks for Fast and Air!

Wilhelm Wigworthy - Thank you!

I think I might do that every chapter! Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Sixth period came fairly quickly for Haze, considering she practically slept for the whole day. She made her way down the hallway towards the theatre classroom. Ash was already waiting with Birch, the senior fighter, and Vixen, the senior hunter.

"It's about time Haze!" Ash snapped rather impatiently.

"Oh, sorry Ash. It's completely my fault that the locker room is on the complete opposite end of the building and that I'm on crutches."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Come on, let's choose our seats next to each other."

The group followed Ash into the theatre and chose seats near the back.

"Alright Ash, say what's on your mind."

"Well I'm worried about Shadow and Thunder gang. Just this morning Grass and Stream got beat up badly by a Thunder Gang patrol, they accused them of hunting on their side of the border. I ask Grass and he said that they were hunting over by the shallow creek near the road."

"So that means that they are clearly hunting in our turf." Birch agreed.

"And I tried talking to Brindle, the medic apprentice, when Oak dragged her away. The Medics have always been able to share words without hostility…"

Ash trailed of and her eyes widened. Haze followed her gaze and stared in shock. Alex was sitting behind Birch, listening to the conversation intensely.

"How much did you here?" Birch demanded

"What's a medic? Can I be one too? And who is Brindle and Oak?"

"Stay out of this Alex." Hissed Haze.

Alex glared at her for a while then went over to another group.

Birch bowed his head.

"I'm sorry my deputy, I should have heard her coming up behind me. I take full responsibility for my mistake."

Haze just sighed. "Its fine Birch, don't blame yourself. Anyone of us could have made the same mistake, well now you can continue Ash."

"Alright, well as I was saying, the medics have always been able to share words without hostility, so not only was the Gang code broken, but also the Medic code!"

Ash slammed her fists down on the table, causing the class to look towards them. The commotion especially caught the attention of Breeze, the leader of the Wind Gang. He causally leaned back in his chair, which was right behind Vixen. Vixen moved her chair to the side to give him some room.

"Is everything alright? Isn't Timber supposed to be in this class too?"

Average Breeze, always trying to help. River Gang and the Wind Gang have pretty much been allies for as long as Haze could remember.

"Yah, but he caught the flu. Haze is in charge for the time being."

"Ah, the mighty Timber caught the flu, that's too bad. Though really, is everything okay? From what Frost told me, Ash never gets mad."

Ash quickly explained the situation to Breeze, whose expression became worried.

"We have been having the same problem, just with Thunder Gang. They might be forming an alliance. We'll hopefully find out more tonight at the gathering."

The bell rung, signaling the end of sixth period.

Before he left, Breeze called over his shoulder.

"If I find anything out, I'll let you know!"

He then vanished into the mass of students emerging from the classrooms. Haze started to pack up her stuff when Alex came stomping over.

"Hazel! I'm your best friend, why can't you tell me what is going on?" She was practically begging at this point.

"Because Alex, I don't have to tell you, this is my commitment, not yours."

Alex turned and stormed out of the classroom to rant to the closest person, which just happened to be Night.

* * *

So does anyone like that Wind Gang is the new Thunderclan? I do! Well anyways I will update this story every Tuesday and Thursday. No chapter tomorrow though as I am writing this on a Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this wasn't uploaded Tuesday, Internet bill was forgotten.

Time Skip

Members of the River gang were milling around the island, the gang gathering place. Fox and Vixen were talking to a pair of siblings from the Thunder gang, Fire and Ice if she remembered right. Ash was talking quietly with the other Medics, Frost from Wind Gang, Blue and Brindle from Shadow Gang, and Thrush from Thunder Gang.

"Will all Gang members gather beneath the tall oak, The Gathering has begun!"

Storm, the leader of the Shadow Gang's voice rung throughout the Island, and Haze took her place at the bottom of the oak with the other deputies.

"Shadow Gang is thriving! We have had three new members in the past moon, Acorn, Thorn, and Holly!"

"Acorn, Thorn, Holly! Acorn, Thorn, Holly!"

Breeze went next.

"Wind Gang has also been thriving! I am sad to announce though, our deputy, Whisper, has decided to step down. Flare has taken her place."

Everyone cheered for the deputy, both old and new.

Timber took his place at the front of the crowd.

"River Gang is flourishing! We have had several new members, Dawn, Grass, and Sparrow!"

Mist, the Thunder Gang leader went last.

"Prey Stealers!"

Her voice echoed over the island. She then turned her threatening gaze towards Breeze.

"Your Gang has been hunting on our turf! Unless you want war, then instruct your members to stay to their own territory."

"Mist, you know very well that none of my Gang have hunted, or trespassed onto you hunting grounds. It is your Gang that has invaded!"

Outraged calls rang up from the clearing and Thunder Gang and Wind Gang pressed closer together.

"Fine! If you won't admit it, then you have war on your hands Breeze!"

Mist then fell in a coughing fit. Her deputy, Blossom, rushed to her side along with Thrush. Blossom then called out.

"Thunder Gang has one new member, Jay, apprenticed to Thrush! This gathering is over!"

Thunder Gang swiftly exited the island, followed by Wind Gang and Shadow Gang. River Gang was the last one on the island.

Haze kept her eyes glued to Timber as her climbed down the tree.

"I'm glad you feel better Timber, being a leader is hard work."

Timber laughed

"I'm sure it was. Breeze told me to talk about what happened today."

Haze quickly explained the events that happened in sixth period, earlier that day.

"I see, I think we will take Breeze up on his offer. Anyways how is Night doing? I have not seen him in a while."

"Yes, he is fine. I don't see him that often though, just first period."

"Well, if you see him, give him my regards."

"Will do Timber."

Time skip

"Hey! Break it up!"

A fight was going down in the locker room between two Shadow Gang apprentices and Two River Gang apprentices, Dawn and Sparrow.

"I said break. It. Up!"

Instantly the four broke apart, intimidated by the angry deputy

"Who started it?"

The group cowered before her until Dawn spoke up.

"They did! They waltzed in here and starting shoving Sparrow around, so I came and helped!"

Haze sighed

"Fine, just go back to class before I get the principal."

The four hunters scurried out of the locker room and hurried to their classes, leaving Haze all alone.

_Sometimes I think all the stress in the world hovers around me._

Haze stepped outside to the track.

_But I know someone, somewhere, has more stress then me. I wonder if I will ever meet them and get out of this town for a while._

Her gaze slowly drifted to the faint peaks in the distance.

_I wonder what's over those mountains. Other gangs? That wouldn't surprise me._

* * *

Ah, some foreshadowing is going on!Sorry that was such a short one, there is no excuse for laziness. but I will upload two chapters tuesday


	5. Chapter 5

Updated Alliances

**River Gang**

_Leader-_ Timber (Trevor Watson)

_Deputy-_Haze (Hazel Furges)

_Medic_\- Ash (Ashley Borage)

_Fighters-_

Birch (Ben Finley)

Leaf (Leo Benson)

Kestrel (Kenny Lansidel)

Fox (Felix Alcroft)

Skye (Skyler Harris)

Aspen (Aspen Leon)

Rowan (Rowan Chaffie)

Patch ( Patty Hughes)

_Hunters-_

Willow (Willow Albright)

Vixen (Vickie Alcroft)

Stream (Sarah Paton)

Grass (Garett Richards)

Sparrow ( Jack Dowling)

Dawn (Dawn

**Wind Gang**

_Leader-_Breeze

_Deputy-_ Flare

_Medic-_ Frost

_Fighters_

Cedar-

Rock-

Badger-

Swift-

Whisper-

Fast- (Fast Stevens)

Air- (Air Van Tol)

_Hunters_

Lynx-

Gorse-

Petal

**Shadow Gang**

_Leader - _Storm

_Deputy- _Talon

_Medic- _Blue

Brindle

_Fighters_

Reed

Creek

Snake

Ivy

Pike

Stone

Thorn

_Hunters_

Tiger

Holly

Acorn

Fledge

**Thunder Gang**

_Leader- _Mist

_Deputy-_Blossom

_Medic-_ Thrush, Jay

_Fighters_

Dust

Sand

Cloud

Cinder

Bright

_Hunters_

Feather

Pale

Dove

Fire

Ice

Night

O.k , there's the first chapter for today! And now time for some authors notes!

*As you might be able to tell, I had trouble with coming up with real names. If you think of one, put it in the comments!

*The Night in Thunder Gang is not the Night Haze is friends with. This one is female

*I realized that the last chapter was not complete, so I finished that. It was only a paragraph or so, nothing crucial.

*Hunters are basically apprentices, they remain as hunters until someone joins and takes their spot.

*Epic Swag Cat YOLO, I have your chapters all ready and typed! It will be the one for this Thursday or next Thursday. I am still debating over which day.

You Guys ready for the Next chapter?

May Starclan light your path!

~Sorrelheart


	6. Chapter 6

Some Unknown Place

"Help! Please someone help!"

A girl, about 16, was running along a path that, if one wrong move, would send you tumbling off of a cliff. A shadowy figure was running behind her, and quickly caught up. The figure grabbed her from behind and pinned her to the side of the path.

"Let me go! We have done nothing to you!"

The figure just laughed and pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket.

"Help! Please, anyone, Moss! Stone-"

She was cut off as the figure put the cloth over her mouth.

"Just shut up and make this easier for me!"

In the distance, she thought she could hear her name being called.

The last thing she remembered was the figure tying her hands behind her back.

Then it went black.

Back In Lakeville

Haze swiftly ran to the River Gang's camp to retrieve her supplies for school. That morning, not thirty minutes ago, she got the cast off of her leg.

_I'm so glad it is finally off! Now I can actually do P.E again, and take part in patrols and hunt!_

She grabbed her backpack from her den and bolted to the building.

"Haze, you finally got it off!"

She turned to see Ash and Kestrel come up to her.

"I know, it feels amazing!"

"So, am I know going to have to give up the school record for swim?"

"Of course!"

The three of them laughed until the first bell rung.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!"

The three went their separate ways.

The Math Room

"Class, today we have a new student, he is going to be with us for a day or two. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

The boy in the front of the room just stayed quiet and kept his head down.

"Well okay, you can have the empty seat over there next to Skyler."

The boy quickly walked over and sat down. He was slightly tanned and had shaggy black hair. He was wearing torn jeans, sneakers, and a black t-shirt with a shredded sleeve.

"Well class, since you did today's lesson yesterday, you can have a free period."

Willow was the first to talk to the new kid.

"So what's your name?"

He stayed quiet.

"Haze I tell him please?"

"Yes Willow, you can tell him."

Willow smiled and gaze Haze a hug.

"We're from River Gang. I'm Willow, and that's Fox, Vixen, Leaf, Skye, Kestrel, Aspen, and our Deputy, Haze."

The boy perked up at the statement.

"You mean, this is where the four Gangs live?"

"Yah, there are four of us, River, Thunder, Shadow, and Wind Gang."

The boy's eyes then widened.

"I'm from the Tribe of Roaring Rivers. Our leader, Stoneteller, sent me to find help."

Haze thought for a moment.

"I'll have to check with our leader, Timber, first before I say anything, but it is fine with me."

The bell rung to dismiss first period.

"Oh, My name is Moss that lies on stream bed!"

Sixth Period

"Timber!"

Haze called to her leader.

"We need to talk about something."

Timber gave her a confused look.

"O.k, what about?"

"A new kid came to fi-"

"Hello Haze!"

Moss that lies on stream bed came up.

"Is this Timber?"

Timber gave him a hard look.

"I am. I assume you are what Haze wanted to talk about."

Moss explained his plea for help, and Timber just stood there nodding the entire time.

"Well, Timber, what do you think?"

More silence.

"I thought it was fine, but I didn't want to say anything without consulting you."

Timber finally answered.

"River Gang will help."

* * *

O.k, I got it up! this will take up the next 2-3 weeks, so don't be mad if you don't like this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter

May Starclan light your path!

~Sorrelheart


	7. Chapter 7

"Timber, are you positive about this?"

"Yes I am."

I sighed in relief.

"O.k, we shall start making preparations once we get back to camp I presume?"

Moss looked like he was going to burst.

"Really? You are going to help us. I can't thank you enough!"

Timber smiled

"Yes, and yes, we will make plans back at camp."

I dipped my head and entered sixth period. As soon as I entered, I looked for Ash. She also has the right to know beforehand.

"Ash, over here!"

As she came over, I explained the situation. She showed no emotion the entire time. That is the one thing I hate about her, she can always keep a straight face. She nodded the entire time.

"Well, you and Timber already agreed, but something tells me we are going to lose one of our own up there Haze. Make sure everyone comes back."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure of it."

Time Skip

"Everyone gather on the Riverbed for a meeting!"

The familiar call of gathering did its work. Everyone gathered fairly quickly. Timber took his place on the fallen tree, and I took by spot beneath him.

"I'm sure most of you are aware of an unfamiliar face here tonight. His name is Moss and he comes from The Tribe of Roaring Rivers asking for our help. Haze and I have talked it over, and we will help The Tribe. Haze will travel there with Moss and three others over the next week or so. The ones accompanying them will be Rowan, Kestrel, and Willow. You five leave in two days. Dismissed."

The gang dispersed and the chosen came up to me and Moss. Rowan and Kestrel looked completely relaxed about Timber's decision, but Willow on the other hand looked as if she was going to explode.

"I can't believe we get to go to the mountains! Come on you two, aren't you excited?"

Rowan looked over towards his apprentice.

"Believe me, we are."

"O.k, we only have the few hours of today and tomorrow to prepare. Willow, Ash is waiting for you in her den, you are going to learn about the herbs and how to use them. Kestrel, take Moss and see what you can manage to get from town. I'll be here with Rowan fixing those things we call bow and arrows."

Our group dispersed, and Rowan and I got to work fixing the weapons. It was a pitiful supply we had. Only the hunters get the best bows, and that is only two. Don't even get me started on the arrow supply.

"Well Haze, where do we start?"

"I guess the bows."

While examined the bows, I went to look for the replacement string. We have plenty of the string in Ash's den. I called from outside.

"Ash, do you have the bow replacement string in there?"

She poked her head out a moment later.

"Here you go. "

She then walked back inside, and I went back to Rowan. He gave me a confused look.

"The bows themselves are in perfect shape. Are we really just that lazy about fixing the strings?"

I laughed.

"I guess so, we do manly fish don't forget."

The bows took less time than expected, considering the strings just needed to be changed.

"Now we have a healthy supply of twelve total bows!"

Rowan cheered, and I laughed. Rowan could make anyone laugh. We were just about to start on the arrows when Kestrel and Moss returned.

"Look what Danny supplied us with!"

I stared in amazement. In their arms, were several bundles of about two dozen arrows. When they placed them down, I counted a total of twelve bundles.

"Danny got you these?"

"Yah, we were walking along the alley behind the big sporting goods store, and he came out back with a tub load. He said that his boss told him to throw them in the dumpster. He told us to take as many as we could carry, there is still more if we want to go back and get them! We didn't even finish our rute, so we have to go back anyways."

_Before I leave you guys hanging. Danny is Timber's twenty-three year old brother. They live with each other in small apartment, but Timber usually spends the nights out here with us._

I still looked in awe at the plentiful supply.

"I would finish your route first, then go back if can carry more."

Kestrel and Moss went out again, but this time with Kestrel's apprentice Grass.

Time skip

"Alright, is everyone ready?"

I asked the group as we were about to set out.

"Yup."

"Of course!"

"Yes."

"As ready as I'll ever be."

With that we all set out, with Kestrel and Moss carrying backpacks full of supplies and Willow, Rowan and I equipped with bows and quivers stuffed with arrows, into the unknown territory.

* * *

I hope you guys liked! If you haven't already, check out Gees that twolegcat! It will be really helpful, as it decides when our journeying gang members, and Moss, meet the tribe. I promise to get the next chapter out ASAP! Well I got nothing else to say.

May Starclan Light Your Path!

~Sorrelheart


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long guys! Well anyways, the chapter!

* * *

"Haze, can we please stop! I feel like I'm going to die any second!"

Haze huffed in annoyance.

"Willow, we haven't even been walking an hour."

"I'm still smaller than any of you!"

_Willow did have a point. Rowan, Kestrel, and I were juniors and Moss looked about their age. Willow was a freshman, who should be in middle school still, but skipped a grade._

"Fine, I guess."

Willow plopped down on the ground at Rowan's feet, clearly to his annoyance.

"Moss how far up the mountains is your_ tribe?"_

"Well Kestrel, We have to cross that mountain, then a valley, and then we will be on the path that goes on for about another mile. We use it to patrol and hunt on our horses."

Kestrel nodded.

"Interesting."

Haze was pacing around the group, clearly impatient. Rowan just watched her.

"We are never going to get moving, I would _love _to get on the mountain side by nightfall, so only,"

She looked at the sky.

"about two hours."

A loud crashing in the distance surprised everyone. Moss looked wild eyed.

"It's him! He knew one of the tribe left the mountains, know he is coming to kill me!"

"Moss, if he tries to kill anyone, Haze will take a warning shot."

Rowan tried to calm him down. Soon voices could be heard. Kestrel strained to peer through the dense woods and Haze drew her bow."

"Crappy forest, why was I dumb enough to follow."

"Night?"

A familiar face came into view.

"Night, what are you doing here?"

"I'm joining the gang, permanently. My mom moved away, without me of course. Timber already agreed and allowed me to join you guys!"

"Cool, know can we please get a move on? I want to reach that cliff by sunset."

The group reluctantly agreed to get moving again, and eventually reached the overhang. The traveler's set up camp and one by one, fell asleep. Haze was the last one to fall asleep.

_I wonder what the tribe will be like. Will they be like the gang, do they have stricter rules? How will I learn all those names? Moss said his was Moss that lies on streambed; will I have to learn all of those? Jeez, this is going to be harder than I thought._

The next morning, the group feasted on Trail mix and Dried fruit.

"Which way now Moss?"

"Up that ridge, then threw the valley."

After what seemed like hours, as it did take a few, they reached the other side of the valley. Haze could hear a steady thumping getting closer. Moss looked on at the trail eagerly. Soon enough, three figures on horseback appeared around the bend. Moss turned and faced Haze.

"Welcome to the Tribe of Roaring Rivers."

**Tribe of Roaring Rivers**

Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)- Tall boy with grayish-brown hair and green eyes (25 years

**Cave-guards**

Heart of Distant Eagle (Heart) - Girl with blonde hair and green eyes (18)

Wolf that Howls to Moon (Wolf)- Boy with shaggy black hair and amber eyes (18)

Crow that Flies at Night (Crow)- Boy with black hair and grey eyes (20)

Fox that Runs Swiftly (Fox)- Girl with Auburn hair and gray eyes (21)

Stone that Falls in Valley (Stone)- Boy with light black hair and dark brown eyes (22)

**Prey-Hunters**

Claw that Catches Prey (Claw)- Boy with light brown hair and light brown eyes (17)

Fawn that Watches from Meadow (Fawn)- Girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes (20)

Shimmering sunlight over newly fallen snow (Shimmer)-Girl with brown hair and brown eyes (18)

Fallen Feather of Soaring Eagle (Fallen)- Girl with brown hair and green eyes (18)

Hare who leaps over Stones (Hare)- Girl with brown hair and hazel eyes (25)

Wing of Chestnut Hawk (Wing)- Girl with brown hair and hazel eyes (19)

**To-Be's**

Leaves that Glow in Shadows (Leaf)-Girl with black hair and green eyes (15)

Mouse who Hides in small Cracks (Mouse)-Boy with blonde hair and blue eyes (16)

Flight of Winged Eagle (Flight)-Boy with brown hair and brown eyes (15)

Mist that Rises over the Moon (Mist)- Girl with blonde hair and grey eyes (13)

* * *

Sorry it took so long guys, but this is just a hobby for me. I do my best to update when I can. Anyway here are the thank-you's for the tribe Character's.

Fawn that Watches from Meadow (all the shattered pieces)

Mist that rises over the moon (LakeStream)

Claw that Catches Prey (Californian-at-heart)

Fox that Runs Swiftly (Trixadeca)

Crow that Flies at Night (Dashingflight)

Hare who leaps over Stones, Heart of Distant Eagle, Mouse who hides in Small Cracks (Kikidusk)

Flight of the winged eagle (WarriorCatsRule112)

Wing of Chestnut Hawk (ScipioPB)

Leaves that Glow in Shadows (IvyleafHollypool)

Wolf that Howls to Moon (EmberskyofShadowclan)

Shimmering sunlight over newly fallen snow (LavenderCrystalOfRoses)

Thank you everyone for being patient with me in the past few monthes! I am trying to get another chapter or two up before Friday as I am going to be away from the 19th through the 27th.

Till next time, May Starclan Light your Path!

~Sorrelheart


	9. Chapter 9

"River gang, meet Heart of Distant Eagle, her to-be, Leaves that glow in Shadows, and Wolf the Howls to Moon."

Moss pointed to each in turn.

"Heart, Wolf, Leaf, meet Rowan, Kestrel, Willow, Night, and Haze of River gang."

Leafs eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow, Moss actually did it."

Heart whipped around to face leaf.

"Of course he did it, go back and tell Stoneteller our, _guests_, have arrived."

Leaf, mounted on a small gray horse, took off back down the trail. Heart turned to face the rest of the group.

"Moss, brother, you missed so much in the past few days."

"Have I really?"

This time, Wolf spoke in a deep smooth voice.

"You have. Mouse became a full prey-hunter, Stone announced her and Fawn are together. Hare also delivered. She and her child are healthy."

Heart already turned her horse around.

"Come on, we can talk back home. Let's get a move on."

The group followed Wolf back down the trail. Willow once again complained about being tired, thankfully, Wolf offered to let her ride with him on his horse. Haze and Heart brought up the rear.

"So, what is your position in the gang, I mean like what do you do?"

"Well, being deputy means that I'm our leader, Timber's, second in command. I organize patrols, make important decisions for the gang, and stand in for him if he is sick or hurt. Also, if, Star gang forbid, something bad was to happen to Timber, where he can no longer lead, I become leader."

"Wow, I'm also next in line for leader, but that's it."

_We walked in silence the rest of the way back. I could tell Heart was up to something. The look on her face when Wolf brought up Hare's child, I don't know. There is something wrong with her in the head._

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short guys! I really needed another chapter before I leave tomorrow.

Anways, May Starclan light your path!

~Sorrelheart


End file.
